Inverter-integrated electric compressors in which an inverter device is integrally incorporated are used as air conditioner compressors installed in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, or the like. The inverter-integrated electric compressor is configured to be driven by converting high-voltage DC power supplied from a power supply unit installed in the vehicle into three-phase AC power of a specified frequency, and applying the converted power to the electric motor.
An inverter device is configured from, for example, high-voltage system components, such as inductor coils and smoothing capacitors, which constitute a noise cancelling filter circuit provided in a high-voltage line from a power source, a sub substrate, on which is mounted a switching circuit including a plurality of switching elements (power elements), such as IGBT that convert DC power to three-phase AC power, a main substrate (printed circuit board), on which is mounted a control circuit that operates at a low voltage, such as a CPU, and a busbar or the like that interconnects these high-voltage system components, sub substrate, and main substrate, converts the DC power input via a P-N terminal into three-phase AC power, and outputs the converted power from UWV terminals.
A power source cable which supplies DC power from a power source to the inverter device configures a filter circuit by connecting a power source cable connector to a connector connection portion provided on the inverter housing portion side, and connecting an inductor coil, smoothing capacitor, and the like by means of a terminal block or busbar to the DC power line from the connector, and is connected to a P-N terminal provided on the substrate side, for example, as described in Patent Document 1.
Additionally, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which a power input port formation portion is formed in a metallic inverter cover, which seals an inverter housing space, in which a circuit board is installed, on which filter coils and capacitors are mounted, and a resin power source connector is integrally provided by resin insert molding metal terminals into this port formation portion, wherein the power source cable is connected to this power source connector and the metal terminals of the resin power source connector and the circuit board are connected by securing the inverter cover to the housing.